blackmirrorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Darren Michaels
thumb|200px|right|Darren Michaels aka Adrian Gordon Darren Michaels aka Adrian Gordon ist der Sohn von Samuel und Cathrin Gordon. Er taucht erstmals in ''Black Mirror II'' auf und übernimmt von dort an die Rolle des Hauptcharakters bis zum Ende der Black Mirror Trilogie. 'Persönliches' Darren (damals als Adrian Gordon) wuchs zusammen mit seiner Schwester Angelina auf Black Mirror Castle in Willow Creek auf. Darren war eigentlich ein fröhliches Kind, doch Cathrin bemerkte, dass Darren immer aggressiver und unberechenbarer wurde. Sie bekam Angst vor ihrem eigenen Kind: Darren hatte Angelina die Treppe heruntergestoßen, wobei sie fast gestorben wäre. Außerdem landete er bereits als Kind beim Spielen mit Angelina nahe des Anwesens von Dr. Hermann durch ein Loch, in das Angelina hineinfiel, vor dem Black Mirror. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie in Mordreds geheimer Kapelle tief unter dem Schloss gelandet waren und als Darren mit seiner blutverschmierten Hand Angelina helfen wollte, öffnete er unwissend das Tor zum Black Mirror, vor dem Angelina stand und dort zum ersten Mal den Fluch in sich spürte. Da die bloße Anwesenheit eines männlichen Gordons auf Black Mirror Castle diese verändert, haben Victoria und Darrens leibliche Mutter Cathrin entschieden, ihn nach Amerika abzuschieben. Die damalige Köchin auf Black Mirror Castle, Mrs. Michaels, adoptierte ihn und nahm ihn mit nach Boston, Amerika. Dafür erhielt sie regelmäßig 1500 Dollar pro Monat. Adrians Name wurde in Darren Michaels geändert und Adrian Gordon am 12. März 1973 offiziell für tot erklärt: bei einem Treppensturz kam er als dreijähriger ums Leben, soll Verbrennungen fünften Grades erlitten haben und angeblich in der Gordon-Gruft liegen. In Amerika normalisierte sich Darrens Verhalten, sehr zur Freunde von Cathrin. In Darrens Geburtsurkunde steht, er sei am 27. Februar 1970 in Boston, Massachusetts, geboren. Mrs. Michaels erzählte Darren, sein Vater sei bei einem Autounfall gestorben, bei dem auch sie beinahe ums Leben kam. Darren soll bei diesem Autounfall auch dabei gewesen sein, hat aber keinerlei Verletzungen davongetragen. Es gibt keinerlei Bilder von Darrens ausgedachtem Vater. Er nimmt an, es würde seine Mutter zu sehr schmerzen. Darren Michaels studierte vier Semester Physik an einer Universität in Boston. Er ist Nichtraucher, verschlossen und wortkarg. Er liebt das Fotografieren und läuft im Spiel auch immer mit einer Kamera herum, da er sowieso nie ohne seine (Spiegelreflex)Kamera aus dem Haus geht. Mit Autos kennt er sich genauso wenig aus wie mit Pflanzen und sammelt Star-Wars-Figuren. Morgens, vor der Uni, isst er kaum etwas. Als Kind hockte er stundenlang vor dem Fernseher, inzwischen aber sieht er gar nicht mehr fern. Seine Lieblingsmusik ist die von Nirvana und Pearl Jam. Darren spielt kein Instrument, würde aber am ehesten Bass spielen. Er mag weder Discos noch Kneipen oder Partys. Er trinkt keinen Alkohol. Sein Lieblingsfilm ist "Whales of August". Auf seinem PC spielt er Sierra-Adventures. Er wiegt 90 Kilogramm und kennt sich mit Segelbooten nicht aus. Darren ist nicht auf den Mund gefallen und sagt schnell, was er denkt. Er hasst Ratten. In Black Mirror II nimmt er einen Nebenjob in einem Fotogeschäft in Biddeford an, den ihm seine Adoptivmutter, Mrs. Michaels, besorgt hat. Dass er sie später bewusstlos in ihrer Wohnung findet, wirft er Fuller, seinem Chef, vor, da sie ihn kurz vor ihrem vermeintlichen Sturz noch angerufen hatte. Ferner findet er dort heraus, dass seine Mutter regelmäßig Geld aus Willow Creek erhält und beschließt, Nachforschungen darüber anzustellen, was ihn und seine Mutter betrifft. Er lernt Angelina kennen, die Darren den Kopf verdreht, um ihn nach Willow Creek zu locken, weil sie ihn für das Ritual für Mordreds Befreiung braucht. Daraufhin verschlägt es ihn nach Willow Creek. Am Ende von Black Mirror II trifft er seine leibliche Mutter und soll sich wieder eine neue Identität besorgen und nach Florida ziehen. Dort würde er seine leibliche Mutter in ein paar Wochen erneut treffen. Erst in Black Mirror III bestätigt seine Urgroßmutter Victoria Gordon seine wahre Identität und lässt ihn als einzigen rechtmäßigen Erben das Schloss Black Mirror Castle sowie das in Wales angebunden an alle Pflichten erben. Nachdem Angelina, die den Fluch getroffen hat, fünf Seelen bekehrt hat, lockt sie Darren zum Ritualraum. Mordreds Schattenseele geht nach dem Ritual in Darren über. Sein Ziel ist es nun, Darren zum Black Mirror zu lenken, um seine Seele zu befreien. Dies äußert sich darin, dass Darren immer, wenn er Messer, Schwerter oder andere Waffen in der Hand hält, eine Persönlichkeitsänderung erlebt, Mord-Visionen erhält und jähzornig wird, wenn er wütend wird. Darren ist Hüter und Opfer Mordreds zugleich. Dies stellt sich als Vorteil heraus, da Mordred einen Hüter, der stets reinen Herzens ist, nicht so einfach lenken kann. Er stirbt für kurze Zeit, um ein Seelentransferritual mit der Hilfe von Valentina durchzuführen, um Mordred endgültig zu besiegen. 'Black Mirror II' 1993: Physikstudent Darren Michaels jobbt während seiner Semesterferien im Fotoladen vom unfreundlichen Mr. Fuller. Er wohnt bei seiner Mutter Mrs. Michaels, die ihm den Job besorgt hat und vor wenigen Monaten hergezogen ist. Als Darren ein Werbeschild vor den Laden stellt, begegnet ihm Angelina, die von Darren fotografiert werden möchte. Mr. Fuller jedoch schickt Darren zur Post, um den Job selbst erledigen zu können. Nach dem Shooting bittet Angelina Darren, ihr die Fotos persönlich ins Wild Cost Hotel zu bringen. Als Darren das Diner besucht, fragt der dort wartende Arzt Dr. Newhouse Darren nach seiner Mutter, die nicht zur Verabredung gekommen ist. Darren findet heraus, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig verstört bei Mr. Fuller im Laden angerufen und etwas über einen "Adrian" und einen "Spiegel" erzählt hat. Kurz danach findet er sie bewusstlos in ihrem Haus und ruft den Notarzt. Dr. Newhouse bringt sie ins Krankenhaus, wo sie im Koma liegt. Darren sucht sämtliche Krankengeschichten zusammen und liefert die Informationen im Krankenhaus ab. Dabei findet er unter anderem noch heraus, dass seine Mutter kein Schmerzensgeld von dem Unfallverursacher erhält, sondern 1500 Dollar monatlich aus Willow Creek. Er beschließt, Informationen über Willow Creek zu sammeln, um herauszufinden, wieso seine Mutter ihn belogen hat. Es gelingt Darren, der Fuller im Keller in seinem Geheimraum zufällig überrascht hat, Fuller lautstark die Schuld für den Sturz seiner Adoptivmutter zuschiebt und danach entlassen wurde, Fuller mit Juliet abzulenken und in Fullers Laden einzubrechen, um den Film mit Angelinas Bildern aus Fullers Save zu nehmen. In der Dunkelkammer des Ladens entwickelt er dann die Fotos, nachdem er Fullers zweites Paket (mit Fotopapier) mit einem selbstausgefüllten Abholschein abholt. Nebenbei bekommt er das Gefühl, von einem Fremden verfolgt zu werden, der die Leute in Biddeford nach ihm ausfragt. Auch Angelina scheint er zu verfolgen. Darren überreicht Angelina in ihrem Hotelzimmer die Fotos und macht bei der Gelegenheit neue von ihr, die er in Mrs. Michaels Badezimmer mit einer improvisierten Dunkelkammer entwickelt. Ferner findet er heraus, dass Mrs. Biba über einen Brief 1500 Dollar an Fuller zahlt. Am Abend verabredet er sich mit Angelina im Diner und zeigt ihr díe Holzschatulle, die er in Mrs. Michaels Sekretär gefunden hat. Darin findet er ein Bild von seiner Mutter und einen Mann vor Black Mirror Castle in Willow Creek im Oktober 1969. Doch sieht sie auf diesem Bild nicht aus, als wäre sie im fünften Monat schwanger. Das zweite Kapitel beginnt mit einem Traum von Darren. Am nächsten Morgen steht Inspector Conley vor seiner Tür und teilt ihm mit, dass Mr. Fuller ermordet und Angelina blutverschmiert vor seiner Leiche gefunden wurde. Conley bittet Darren, ein Phantombild des vermeintlichen Verfolgers auf der Polizeiwache anzufertigen. Darren beschließt, Angelinas Unschuld zu beweisen und geht den Problemen Mrs. Bibas mit Fuller nach. Dabei findet er einen Brief, der beweist, dass Fuller Mrs. Biba auf 1500 Dollar Schweigegeld erpresst. Darren gibt sich als Lieferant aus und schleicht sich so in die Pathologie, in der Fullers Schlüssel bei seinen persönlichen Sachen findet. Er steigt unter das Gitter zum Keller des Photoshops und legt die Geheimwand, die über mehrere Poster gesichert ist, frei. Den Code findet Darren in der Kuckucksuhr, nachdem er vier Negative richtig zusammenlegt. Als er Fullers Gewicht, das er braucht, damit der Code akzeptiert wird, ermitteln will, erwischt ihn Dick, den Darren vorher mit einer mit Abführmittel vermischten Soda abgelenkt hat. Daraufhin landet Darren in der Polizeistation; Conley lässt ihn aber laufen. Im Geheimzimmer findet Darren dann heraus, dass Fuller mit Frauen perverse Spiele gespielt hat: Er hat sie gefesselt und betäubt, um sie dann auf dem Bett zu fotografieren und zu filmen. Ferner findet er Bilder von Mrs. Biba und anderen Frauen. Als er die Informationen an die Polizei liefert, erscheint Borris und belastet Angelina. Darren beschließt darauf, in Angelinas Zimmer im Hotel nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Dazu lenkt er den Hotelier mit den Möwen, die er mit zerkleinertem Brot füttert, ab und findet in Angelinas Zimmer ein Mikrofon bzw. ein Abhörgerät mit einem zusätzlichen Verstärker. Er bittet Eddie um Hilfe, als dieser ihm mitteilt, einen Morsespruch abgefangen zu haben, indem es um ein Mädchen, das nun in Sicherheit ist, geht: Zusammen bauen sie zwei Peilempfänger um zu orten, von wo Borris Angelina abhört. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Borris ein Boot im Meer hat und Darren begibt sich dorthin. Dort findet er einen Laptop und eine Diskette, die er sich ansieht. Auf der Diskette befinden sich Kinderfotos von Angelina und die Krankenakte von Mrs. Michaels. Ferner ein Foto, das beweist, dass Fuller schon tot war, als Angelian dort angekommen ist. Danach wird er von Borris überrascht, kann ihn mit Segel und Paddel aber über Bord werfen. Am Abend verlässt Angelina Biddeford in Richtung Willow Creek; Mr. Biba wird festgenommen. Mrs. Michaels' Herz hört auf zu schlagen und das Kapitel endet mit einem Hilfeanruf von Angelina aus Willow Creek. Im dritten Kapitel begibt sich Darren nach Willow Creek. Da das Gordons Palace Hotel das einzige weit und breit ist, mietet er dort ein Zimmer, um von Murray ein paar Informationen zu erhalten. Angelina ist seit gestern Morgen verschwunden, erzählt Murray. Um an Angelinas Zimmerschlüssel zu kommen, legt er vor dem Hotel ein kleines Feuer, damit Murray abgelenkt wird. Darren findet einen Tagebucheintrag mit Zitronensäure-Schrift hinter einem von Darren gemachten Bild von Angelina und liest die Schrift über einer selbstgebauten Kerze. Danach trifft er in Willow Creek Miss Valley, die flüchtet, als Darren erwähnt, dass er aus Maine kommt und dort ein Symbol (das des Geheimordens) gefunden hat. Er sieht sich im Museum um und findet in einer Vitrine die Chroniken der Gordons, in denen dasselbe Symbol abgebildet ist. Er entwendet den Schlüssel von Bobby, dem Mann am Empfang, indem er ihm einen Teller Chili bringt und seine Flasche mit Seifenblasen-Wasser füllt. Als er die Vitrine öffnen will, schließt das Museum. Auf der Straße wird Darren von einem Penner angepöbelt, der in ihm den sieht, den der Fluch holen wird. Im Hotel trifft Darren erneut auf Miss Valley, die aber erneut die Flucht vor ihm ergreift. Bei Murray wurde ein Brief für Angelina abgegeben, den Darren sich nimmt, als er Murrays Tee mit Schlafmittel füllt. Er erfährt, dass Angelina sich über die Familie Gordon, den Fluch und über einen Geheimbund informiert hat und dabei von einem Mann namens Reginald Borris bedroht wird. Ferner erklärt sie, wie man den Gulli unter ihrem Bett in die Kanalisation unter dem Hotel öffnen kann. Darren beschließt, dort nach ihr zu suchen und landet am Ende vor einer Röhre, die er nach unten rutscht, da sie mit Öl beschmiert wurde. Er wird dort von einem Mann in einer Orden-Kutte gefangengehalten. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Louis das war. Durch mehrere Tricks gelingt es ihm, sich zu befreien - dabei findet er in einem Spind die blutverschmierte Leiche von Borris. Am Ende landet er in der Mine und wird von einem Orden-Mitglied betäubt. Er findet sich im vierten Kapitel im alten Schloss von Lady Eleanor in Wales wieder. Nachdem er seine Fesseln abbekommt, lenkt er Bobby, der unten Wache hält, mit einem Spielzeugauto ab und schlägt ihn von oben mit einem Gewicht bewusstlos. Unten besorgt Darren sich aus einer Truhe seine Sachen und trifft vor dem Schloss auf van Helsing. Er findet heraus, dass Angelina vor rund vier Wochen auf diesem Grundstück nach Blut gesucht hat. Demnach macht sich Darren auf den Weg ins alte Labor von Sir Richard. Er öffnet den Sarkophag rechts im Familiengrab und gelangt über den Weg darunter zum zerstörtem Labor. Er findet dort heraus, dass Angelina dort nach dem Blut von Willam und Richard Gordon gesucht hat. Er beschließt, zurück nach Willow Creek zu fahren, als er von van Helsing gesagt bekommt, dass der andere Entführer, Tom, da ist und von seinem Verschwinden Wind bekommen hat. Darren stellt ihm eine Falle: Er pumpt mehrere Liter Wasser in das trockene Moor und lockt Tom hinein, so dass dieser stecken bleibt. Er händigt Darren seine Schlüssel aus und wirft seine Waffe ins Moor. Von Tom erfährt er noch, dass eine ältere Frau seine Auftraggeberin ist. Die Polizei würde Tom dort rausholen, da van Helsing sie verständigen sollte. Im Gordons Palace Hotel angekommen hat Darren einen Brief, der im Briefkasten eingeworfen wurde ohne Briefmarke, erhalten. In ihm gib Angelina zu, nicht ehrlich mit ihm gewesen zu sein und dass sie sich mit ihm um 21 Uhr beim Leuchtturm treffen wolle. Darren, der seit Wales nicht mehr sicher ist, ob er Angelina vertrauen könne, liest im Museum in den Chroniken der Gordons über den Geheim-Orden nach und macht sich auf zur Mine, da der Penner, den er erneut vor dem Museum trifft, dasselbe Gedicht an der Mine gehört hat, wie jenes, dass Borris in seiner Jackentasche mit sich getragen hat. In der Mine hört er dann mit, wie Miss Valley den Mitgliedern mitteilt, dass die Gefahr sehr nahe ist und der Junge sowie das Mädchen alles zunichte machen. Ferner gibt sie bekannt, dass Bruder Borris tot ist. Als sie den lauschenden Darren bemerken, flieht dieser und läuft zurück Richtung Gefängnis aus Kapitel drei. Es gelingt ihm, die Ordens-Mitglieder aufzuhalten und flieht über die Kanalisation zurück ins Hotelzimmer von Angelina, wo Murray ihn rausschmeißt. Am Leuchtturm findet er dann die Leiche von Angelina - vermutet er, tatsächlich ist es aber die von Miss Valley. Im fünften Kapitel bekommt Darren eine Vision am Leuchtturm der zuvor verstorbenen Fuller, Mrs. Michaels und Borris. Er bricht zusammen und wacht in den alten Ruinen auf. Dort erfährt er von Ralph, dass er ihn aus dem Regen in die Ruine zog und dass auch Angelina dort war und nach einem Eingang unter die Erde gesucht hat. Vor dem Eingang findet er einen Steinsockel, auf den vier Schachfiguren gehören. Am Leuchtturm findet er eine Notiz, mit dem Hinweis, wie die Figuren zu legen sind. Als er die Figuren findet und richtig einlegt, öffnet sich die Tür zur nächsten Tür, wo er ein Tagebuch von Angelina und eine Notiz findet. Sie bittet ihn, die Akademie mit drei Mosaikscheiben zu betreten und im Ritualraum alles zu zerstören. Ferner behauptet sie, der Orden wolle den Teufel rufen. Sie meint, eine Scheibe selbst zu besitzen und die anderen befänden sich im Schloss. Dort angekommen gibt Darren sich als Polizist Mr. Fock aus und befragt die Schlossbewohner. Ebenso sieht er sich im Schloss um, in der Hoffnung, die beiden anderen Scheiben zu finden. Die erste findet er - von einem Raben geklaut - in einem Nest auf dem Grundstück von Black Mirror Castle bei der Scheune. Um den Grundstein des Schlosses, ein Menhir samt Steinplatte im Foyer, untersuchen zu können, lenkt er Victoria und Eleanor mit der Teatime ab. Im Badezimmer, das er verschmutzt, um Sally abzulenken, sieht er im Spiegel - wie schon zu seiner Ankunft im Spiegel des Foyers - den Geist von Samuel Gordon, der mit einem Buch in der Hand auf eine Kachel in der Wand deutet. Dort findet er einen Tagebucheintrag von William Gordon, der von Samuel bearbeitet wurde. Ferner besorgt er im Pub Tee und belauscht ein Gespräch zwischen Tom und Bates, der Tom aufträgt, eine Sie zu suchen. Darren bemerkt, dass es sich bei der Zeichnung im Tagebucheintrag um die Sockeln vom Menhir handelt, von denen bestimmte eingedrückt werden müssen, damit sich die Steinplatte des Menhirs öffnet. Er findet dort die zweite Mosaikscheibe. Er begibt sich in Bates' Zimmer und überschwemmt das Badezimmer, um Sally und Bates abzulenken. In seinem Zimmer findet er eine Metallkiste, die er durch eine Gedächtnishilfe öffnen kann, nachdem er Hinweise gesammelt hat. Er findet dort drinnen ein Bild von sich als Kind im Alter von drei oder vier Jahren sowie einen Schlüssel für den verbotenen Flügel. Dort begibt er sich in den einzigen, offenen Raum mit einem Spiegel, der dem Black Mirror ähnelt, und findet einen Spielstein mit der Kennzeichnung "Ralph". Von Ralph erhält er das dazu passende Spiele. Er löst es und findet eine Kugel darin, die er auf den Spiegel anwendet, um ein Roll-Spiel zu starten. Nach erfolgreichem Spielen verschiebt sich der Spiegel und der Weg zu einem Geheimzimmer, das wie ein Mädchenzimmer aufgebaut ist, wird frei. Dort findet er die dritte Mosaikscheibe und eine Spieluhr aus Porzellan. Er hört sie sich an und bricht zusammen. In Kapitel sechs wird er von Cathrin im geheimen Zimmer geweckt und erfährt die ganze Wahrheit über sich, seiner Familie und den Orden. Danach entscheidet er, nach Florida auszuwandern und eine neue Identität anzunehmen. Als er Louis nach den Flugkarten, die er besorgen sollte, fragt, bekommt er die Antwort, dass Sally ihn damit nicht beauftragt habe. Darren findet Sally dann ermordet im Badezimmer und als er das Zimmer verlässt, brennt das Schloss. Im Foyer findet er den sterbenden Bates und bekommt von ihm den Auftrag, weit weg auszuwandern. Vor dem brennenden Schloss trifft er Louis, der zugibt, das Schloss in Brand gesetzt und ihn damals im Bunker eingesperrt zu haben. Er bringt Darren zur alten Ruine, wo Angelina mit einer Pistole und mit Cathrin auf ihn wartet. Sie verlangt, dass Darren mit den drei Mosaikscheiben und mit seinem Blut das Tor zur Akademie öffnet. Dort muss Darren die Fallen über den acht Bodenplatten geschickt entschärfen, um nicht selbst Opfer von ihnen zu werden. Dazu muss er eine der anwesenden Personen - Angelina, Cathrin, Louis oder sich selbst, opfern. Er trickst Louis aus, wobei dieser stirbt. Als alle Platten mit einem Gewicht belagert sind, öffnet sich das Gitter vor dem Portal. Angelina legt die schwarze Kugel in die Halterung und sie gehen durch das Portal. Im Ritualraum angekommen zwingt Angelina Darren dazu, die Schrift vorzulesen und Blut auf das Buch von Mordred tropfen zu lassen. Cathrin schleicht sich hinter Angelina und stürzt sich zusammen mit ihr in die Lava. Als Darren durch eine Schusswunde an Blut verliert, tropft es auf das Buch und Mordreds Schattenseele wandert in Darrens Körper ... 'Black Mirror III' In Black Mirror III versucht Darren seine Unschuld an dem Mord an Miss Valley und dem Schlossbrand zu beweisen. Als er sieben Minuten nach dem Ritual aus der alten Akademie flieht, mit einer Fackel durch den Wald von Willow Creek rennt und wieder am Schloss ankommt, steht es immer noch in Flammen. Polizeichef Cheef Inspector Spooner verhaftet ihn wegen des Tatverdachts. Keiner glaubt ihm, was mit ihm und Angelina im Ritualraum passiert ist. Drei Wochen verbringt er im Gefängnis und der Praxis der Psychologin von Dr. Joyce Winterbottom, bis eine anonyme Person seine Kaution bezahlt. Darren beginnt, nach Beweisen für seine Unschuld zu suchen und fängt damit an, indem er sich seine Polizeiakte beschafft. Laut dieser soll Murray behauptet haben, Darren am Abend von Miss Valleys Mord nicht gesehen zu haben, was aber nicht stimmt. Er bittet ihn, seine Aussage richtigzustellen. Darren soll dafür ein Bild von ihm mit einem Plastik-Messer vor dem Schloss machen. Als er bei dieser Gelegenheit Victoria besucht, schmeißt sie ihn raus, weil sie ihm nicht glaubt, dass Angelina hinter all dem stecken soll. Zurück im Hotel findet er einen anonym Brief, in dem jemand erklärt, an seine Unschuld zu glauben. Darren hält sich daran, was in dem Brief steht und sucht auf dem Gelände der Kirche von Warmhill das Grab seines Vaters. Da der Pfarrer nicht da ist, redet er mit Mark, dem Totengräber, und sieht sich auf dem Gelände nach Hinweisen um, kann das Grab seines Vaters aber nicht finden. Auf dem Rückweg wird er von zwei schwarzen Hunden angegriffen und flieht in Ralphs alte Hütte. Als er auch aus dieser entkommt, bricht er zusammen. Im zweiten Kapitel soll Darren ein Medikament bei Abaya abholen und findet dabei heraus, dass Murray bei Spooner war. Zum Dank will er ihm sein Paket, das bei Abaya abgegeben wurde, mitbringen. In Murrays Büro findet er dann die Quittung seiner Kaution. Ferner sucht Darren weiter nach Hinweisen darüber, wo sein Vater beerdigt wurde. Als er den Pfarrer trifft, erhält er eine Liste der im August 1981 gestorbenen Leute und geht zu den dazugehörigen anonymen Gräbern. Per Ausschlussverfahren kann er William Gordon und Victor Sebastian Valley ausschließen. Als er das richtige Grab findet, findet er in der Kirche in einer Säule den zweiten anonymen Brief, mit der Bitte, jedem, der Hilfe braucht, zu helfen. Er trifft Phil und seinen liegengebliebenen Wagen an der Kreuzung nach Willow Creek und bietet ihm seine Hilfe an. Als Darren Phil auf Ralph anspricht, haut er ihm die Motorhaube auf den Kopf. Darren wacht in Dr. Hermanns altem Haus in einem Kühlfach auf. Er befreit sich und findet unter anderem eine Leiche und einen betäubten Ralph. Es gelingt ihm, Phil auszutricksen, Ralph zu befreien und Phil einzusperren. Da er in dem Haus Briefe, auf denen mit einem M unterschrieben wurde, findet, stellt er Murray zur Rede, der aber von nichts zu wissen vorgibt. Darren durchsucht Murrays Büro und findet unter anderem ein Foto, auf dem Angelina Miss Valley ermordet. Er schleicht sich ins Schloss, in dem er die Bauarbeiter mit einem selbstgebauten Feuerwerkskörper ablenkt und zeigt das Foto Victoria, nachdem er auch Schwester Antolini abgelenkt hat. Am Ende erfährt Darren, dass das Ritual aus Black Mirror II erfolgreich gewesen ist und er Mordred in sich trägt. Deshalb wird er immer wieder, wenn er wütend wird oder eine Art Waffe anfasst, so bedrohlich. Seine Unschuld wird unter anderem durch Murrays korrigierte Aussage bewiesen, so dass Darren sich ab Kapitel drei darauf konzentriert, zu versuchen, Mordred in sich zu besiegen. Zuerst jedoch will er das Vermögen der Gordons finden, um die Bauarbeiter bezahlen zu können. Wie von Victoria erklärt, gibt es zwei Wege, um Mordred besiegen zu können: Selbstmord oder ein Buch tief unter der Erde. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Buch, wobei ihm die Menhire dabei den Weg weisen sollen: Er findet fünf potenzielle Portale, als er vom Menhir im Schloss Linien durch alle anderen Menhire zieht, die irgendeinen bekannten Ort erreichen - so auch die Kirche oder den Steinkreis. Aber nur ein Portal - das unter dem Steinkreis - ist noch zugänglich. Es fehlt ihm jedoch eine schwarze Kugel, um das Portal öffnen zu können. Zwischenzeitlich stirbt Greg, ein Bauarbeiter, durch einen Unfall, als ein Totenschädel am Eingang vom Schloss auf seinen Kopf fällt. Ferner wird Phil in Dr. Hermanns Haus tot vorgefunden. Obwohl Darren die Tür in den Obduktionsraum, wo Phil festsaß, abgeschlossen hat, steht sie plötzlich offen. In Kapitel vier erfährt Darren, dass Priester mit schwarzen Kugeln begraben wurde und Miss Valley eines besucht hat und sieht sich in ihrem Haus um. In ihrer Seminararbeit findet er Hinweise über den Aufenthaltsort des Hügelgrabes und sucht Nahe des Sumpes. Dazu setzt er seine Medikamente mit Kaffee, Magnesiumhaltige Magentableten und Hügelbaldrian gezielt ab, um eine Vision im leeren Hügelgrab zu bekommen, weil er im leeren Grab nichts findet. Es gelingt ihm, eine Vision über ein Beerdigungsritual zu bekommen und findet eine schwarze Kugel, so dass er wieder vor dem Portal in der Akademie landet, als er das Portal unter dem Steinkreis öffnet und betritt. Dort jedoch fehlt die schwarze Kugel, so dass er in der Akademie festsitzt. Unter einem Trümmerhaufen findet ein totes Mitglied des Ordens, das eine weitere schwarze Kugel in der Hand hält. Es gelingt ihm, erneut den Ritualraum zu betreten, als er diese Kugel in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung legt. Als er im Ritualraum rauskommt, will er Mordreds Buch nehmen, doch Mordred übernimmt die komplette Kontrolle über Darrens Körper. Mordred legt eine der dort liegenden schwarzen Kugeln in eine neue Halterung und flieht zurück zum Steinkreis. Dort erwarten ihn seine beiden schwarzen Hunde. Zusammen machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, als der Geist von Maria Gordon Mordred nach ihrem gemeinsamen Kind fragt. Als Mordred ihr mitteilt, dass er es getötet habe, gelingt es der wütenden Maria, Mordred anzugreifen, so dass Darren wieder Herrscher über seinen Körper ist und vor dem Schlossgelände aber zusammenbricht. Er wacht in Kapitel fünf in Samuels altem Zimmer auf, das Schwester Antolini für sich nutze. Mordreds Buch liegt immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch, jedoch ohne Worte. Darren lässt sein Blut rauftropfen, doch erneut erscheinen nur die Zeilen der Beschwörung. In seiner Verzweiflung rennt er auf den Turm im Ostflügel und will herunterspringen, um Mordred endgültig zu besiegen, bis Antolini plötzlich erscheint und ihn davon überzeugt, ihm helfen zu können. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie einen Exorzismus plane, sie dazu aber einen persönlichen Gegenstand Mordreds brauche und die Art, wie er gesündigt hat. Darren nimmt Mordreds Buch, das plötzlich in Samuels Zimmer liegt, mit, findet darin heraus, dass Mordred seine Frau Maria getötet hat, und lässt den Exorzismus von Vater Frederik durchführen. Der Dämon Mordred verlässt kurzzeitig Darrens Körper und tötet den Vater Frederik. Ab Kapitel sechs ist Valentina als Charakter spielbar. Sie untersucht die Säule in der Bibliothek und findet in Victorias Schmuckkästchen den passenden Schlüssel, um die Säule zu öffnen. Da der Schlüssel aber unvollständig ist und Darren das Gegenstück an Angelinas Kette gefunden hat, macht Darren sich auf den Weg zur Polizeistation und bittet Spooner um Angelinas persönliche Sachen. Spooner händigt sie ihm aus, da der Fall geschlossen wurde. Angelina und Darren entdecken eine Geheimtreppe, die tief unter das Schloss in die Kanalisation führt, wo sie den Black Mirror suchen wollen. Gemeinsam mit Valentina gelingt es Darren, den Black Mirror tief unter dem Schloss in der Kapelle Mordreds zu finden. Sie wollen die Schattenseele Mordreds, die sich in Darren befindet, ins Schattenportal verbannen, aber ohne dass Mordreds normale Seele aus dem Black Mirror freikommt. Darren und Valentina nutzten die sterblichen Überreste Mordreds, um seine Schattenseele vom Black Mirror fernzuhalten, damit sie seiner schutzlosen Seele im Spiegel nicht zur Hilfe kommen kann, und legen sie vor den Black Mirror auf den Altar und Darren direkt daneben. Da normale Gegenstände im Black Mirror unbrauchbar sind, sucht Valentina nach dem Schwert Mordreds, das Mordred für die Schattenwelt brauchbar gemacht hat. Darren stirbt durch ein Gift, so dass seine Seele befreit und seine Schattenseele im Black Mirror geboren wird, die im Black Mirror, dem Schattenportal, stärker ist als Mordreds normale Seele. Mit dem Schwert Mordreds, das Mordred so schuf, dass es auch im Black Mirror nutzbar ist, gelang es Darrens Schattenseele, Mordreds Seele im Black Mirror zu vernichten. Valentina verpasst Darren Adrenalin und Darrens Seele kehrte zurück in seinen Körper, als sein Herz wieder anfängt, zu schlagen. Mordreds Seele ist verstorben, so dass seine Schattenseele in den Black Mirror zurückkehrt. Ohne Seele kann Mordred nicht mehr wiederkehren, der Fluch ist gebrochen. Doch unklar wird auf Ewig bleiben, ob die Schatten der Seelen nicht auch nach Mordreds endgültigem Tod noch ihr Unwesen in Willow Creek treiben. Eines, jedoch, steht fest: Sollte dem so sein, ist es Darrens Aufgabe, sie aufzuhalten ... Adrian wird gesprochen von Tim Knauer . Kategorie:Hüter Kategorie:Mordred Kategorie:Rebecca Kategorie:Victoria Kategorie:Samuel Kategorie:Angelina Kategorie:Cathrin Kategorie:Valentina Kategorie:Black Mirror Castle Kategorie:Miss Valley Kategorie:Fuller Kategorie:Willow Creek Kategorie:Biddeford Kategorie:Ritualraum Kategorie:Der Fluch der Gordons Kategorie:Die Gordons Kategorie:Der Black Mirror Kategorie:Charaktere aus Willow Creek Kategorie:Charaktere aus Black Mirror 2 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Black Mirror 3 Kategorie:Lebende Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Spielbare Charaktere Kategorie:Charakter, die erstmals in Black Mirror 2 vorkommen Kategorie:Charaktere, die erstmals in Black Mirror 2 vorkommen Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere